Elemental God
by Hiraishin no Rokudaime Hokage
Summary: What happens if you control all elements and forces of nature? Follows cannon story without the fillers, GODLIKE naruto smart/strong. naruto is hated by the villagers, and will be for the greater part of the story. sasu/saku bashing, council bashing. Pairings not chosen. PLEASE REVIEW. My first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninja ranks:**

 **basic:**

 **Academy students: 3 basic jutsus**

 **Genin: 3 genin + 1 jonin is basic squad**

 **Chūnin: becomes one after chūnin exams: (very hard)**

 **Jōnin: no known test, 2 chakra natures, great skill in chakra manipulation, chakra levels**

 **Kage: Leaders of the 5 great nations: leaf, sand, mist, stone, lighting villages**

 **others/special:**

 **ANBU: works directly under kages, wears mask to hide identity, can retire from ANBU to be a Jōnin teacher**

 **ROOT: Only for konohagakure/konoha (leaf village), works only for danzo, a power hunger person who secretly operates underground. hides track very well. turns ninjas into emotionless killing machines**

 **I &T: Interrogation and Torture department**

 **Tokubetsu Jōnin: a ninja with enough skill to be jōnin, but specializes in a certain area. not well rounded ninjas.**

 **Jutsu: Techniques**

 **Chakra: made of a balance of physical and spiritual energy**

 **Nature energy: energy from nature, very hard to control**

 **Tanto: a short sword**

 **Hokage: leader of the leaf village**

 **Chūnin: 2 lowest rank in the ninja world (pretty good) about average**

 **Yamanaka Clan: Specializes in mind techniques**

 **Kunai: short dagger like blade, weapon that most ninjas use**

 **Kyūbi: 9 tailed demon fox**

 **Bijū: the 9 demons that came into the world after the energy of Jūbi(10tailed demon) was split into 1 to 9 tailed demons. Bijū are the split demons**

 **Dōjutsu: a visual prowess, a special eye that has different abilities**

 **Sharingan: please search**

 **Fūinjutsu: the art of sealing, to write words and when chakra is pushed in, there is a special effect, e.g. storage, explosive, binding…**

 **Hashirama Senju : First hokage, leader of senju clan, a person**

 **Madara Uchiha: Leader of Uchiha clan, a person (uchihas are the clan that has the sharingan)**

 **Anko Mitarashi: snake mistress, 2nd in command of torture and interrogation department (I &T department) Sadist**

 **ANBU: Special Assassination and Tactical Squad ( only takes order from the hokage)**

 **(Shodaime) 1st Hokage: Hashirama Senju**

 **(Nidaime) 2nd Hokage: Tobirama Senju (brother of hashirama)**

 **(Sandaime) 3rd Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi (took up the mantle after minato died)**

 **(Yondaime) 4th Hokage: Minato Namikaze (died before 3rd hokage)**

 **A/N: This is my first story, any suggestion or comments is appreciated, pairings are not made up yet**

"It's the demon! Quick, get him!" a pink haired woman screeched as Naruto ran through an alleyway. He turned left and saw a person wearing a weasel mask with a tanto strapped to his back.

"You have nowhere to go! We've blocked off all your exits! Now we shall destroy you!" one of the civilians shouted. Naruto backed up against a shop, fearing for his life and triedto climb up the wall. Meanwhile, the one with the weasel mask was running towards the hokage tower.

"Even the ANBU can't save you!"

"We will avenge the fourth!" the villagers shouted. Naruto tried as hard as he could to get up the wall, and he made it halfway when a man wearing a leaf headband threw a kunai that barely missed him.

"Damn, that was close!" the one who threw the kunai said.

"How could you miss! You're a chūnin!"

"You must've did that on purpose!"

"He's helping the monster! Quick, get him to the Yamanaka clan! His mind is being controlled!"

"What have I done to you?" Naruto was still trying as hard as he could to keep a smile on his face, never giving them the satisfaction. **"Do you want power?"** a strange, almost demonic voice said to him. 'What was that?' **"I said, do you want the power to bring forth destruction to this craphole of a village you call home?"** 'NO! I will never destroy the village! There are people here that I care very much about! I can't hurt them!' **"Interesting… You are far more interesting than I anticipated…"** Naruto emerged into a sewer. Once he fully appeared, he felt a huge amount of pressure and his body weight increased by 10 times.

'Where am I? I thought I was… arrgghh! The mob! They killed me!' **"No, time is close to frozen in there. Time in here is about 20 times slower. You should feel that you're a bit heavier than usual, right?"** 'What do you mean a bit? This is SO MUCH HEAVIER!' He looked around and saw a long path where the sound was coming from, he walked for a while and finally reached a gate. There was a piece of paper in the middle of the gate with the word "seal" written on it.

" **Have you come to cut short my sentence? Or will you come and let me kill you? Maybe you'll set me free?"** the almighty Kyūbi, who was ironically locked in a cage.

'Why do you look like the Kyūbi? And where the hell am I?' Naruto asked curiously.

" **First question: I look like the Kyūbi because I AM the Kyūbi; Second question: This is your mind, and as to why it is a sewer, I have no idea"** the Kyūbi answered, waiting for Naruto to release him from this damn prison.

'Kyūbi? As in the almighty Kyūbi? HA! Stuck in a prison in my mind!" Naruto made a face and taunted.

" **I am the mightiest Bijū! I can destroy mountains and create tsunamis with a single swipe of my tails! Now tell me, how long until my sentence ends? Although I should just kill you for being so disrespectful! Come, let you destroy you and your pitiful life! Damn this seal holding me back!"** The demon fox was usually calm, that is, until someone dares to taunt him to his face. No, his pride would not let this happen.

"HAHAHAHAHA! The o'mighty Kyūbi is acting like a baby in a crib wanting to get out!" Naruto laughed and made another face at the fox.

" **Back to the topic… do you want power?"** The Kyūbi said, sighing in humiliation of being out-talked by a 5 year old.

"Alright, what are the terms?" Naruto rarely trusted people, especially demons. He once trusted a man because he gave him food in the morning, only to be sick 3 hours later (although it wasn't too bad since Kyūbi would always heal him). That man had obviously planned it, since it was that exact night in which there was a huge mob coming for him, with the same man who gave him the poisonous food leading the mob.

" **Terms? How about you free me, and I will give you power beyond imagination? I can give you power over all the elements, enhanced senses, and possibly a dōjutsu, but more importantly, the absolute control over all forces of nature. This includes physical, spiritual, natural chakras and a few more things. And all I want in return is my freedom, nothing else."** Kyūbi was indeed very keen to have his freedom, being bound by the sharingan to fight against Hashirama by Madara only then for his kinsmen and himself to be once again bound by the powerful fūinjutsus and sealed up for about a decade. Fresh air was much needed after being stuck for so long.

"Alright, but if I find you harming my village, I'll make sure that you'll regret it so much even Anko would shiver…" Naruto said in a dangerous voice that made the Kyūbi twitch uncomfortably.

" **Fine… But you'll have to learn fūinjutsu by yourself. I know where you can learn it, but you will have to do the work yourself."** The Kyūbi was relieved that he accepted the deal: to be able to return to the summoning realm was a dream, and never did he think that it would ever come true.

Naruto looked into the fox's eyes, searching for a secondary objective behind the deal. Seeing none, he asked "So how do I get out of this place? There'll be a kunai flying at my face right after I get out, so how do I dodge that?"

" **Don't worry, I'll provide a shield to protect you from physical damage, but it only lasts for 3 seconds, so use it wisely. As for leaving, try to force your consciousness out of this place and into a place in the real world"** Naruto tried for a while and was slowly able to disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A kunai slammed straight into the shield. The shield held on, but the kunai didn't. The tip broke off, shocking the surrounding people. The pink haired banshee screamed,

"What was that? It was going to kill him! Who did that?" She backed off slowly, when suddenly she was knocked unconscious by a chop to her nape. The last thing she saw was an ANBU with a weasel mask.

–=– Back with Naruto –=–

The shield deflected a few more kanas and shurikens before disappearing. Just as a kunai with a explosive tag attached to it was thrown, another ANBU with beautiful purple flowing hair picked him up and left with a shunshin to the top of some buildings before leaping at the hokage tower.

"Neko-chan, thank you" Naruto smiled genuinely at the ANBU captain.

"I'm so sorry I was late… How about we go to Ichiraku's after meeting the hokage? I'm sure he'll want to know about the strange shield around you that I saw," she replied as she reached the tower. Neko walked into the building when the receptionist politely said,

"I am sorry, ANBU-san, but the demon isn't allowed in here." Neko glared at the women with glasses.

"First off, you just broke the law and should be executed on the spot. Secondly, are you questioning a ANBU captain's opinion?" Neko smirked behind her mask, knowing that the woman won't have anything to say about this, and would be grateful that she is still amongst the living.

"No, no…I was just concerned with your safety" the receptionist quickly excused, avoiding eye contact with the ANBU. Neko walked to see the hokage.

–=– With Mebuki Haruno, the famed pink haired banshee –=–

When she woke up, she was tied upside down in a place that smelled of snakes and dango. 'Oh shit,' she thought, as her nightmare came through the door. She had dark purple hair that was tied up, brown eyes, and an evil smile on her face, wearing a mesh body suit and a trench coat. In her left hand was a kunai, and in the other there were the famous snake triplets Batsu, Katsu and Gatsu.

Anko Mitarashi, better known as the snake mistress, smiled sadistically at Haruno while spinning the kunai in her left hand. "How nice to see you… I've always wondered if the Haruno family's pink hair was natural or not. Well, I guess I get to find that out today!" Anko laughed maniacally while the snake triplets pulled on Mebuki's hair as the newly polished kunai started to shave her head clean. Mebuki did the only thing she could at the moment: she screamed.

–=– At Hokage's office –=–

The 5 year-old blond barged into the hokage's office, "JIJI! I haven't seen you in a long time!" he said happily to Sandaime.

"I'm stuck on paperwork…" He sighed, then his face lit up, "I've got some great news for you. I'll put you in academy if you agree." He knew Naruto had always wanted to be a ninja.

"Really? Wohooo! I'll be one step closer to permanently taking your hat!" he joked, "When's the first lesson?"

Suddenly, a kid with a grey helmet and a long blue scarf ran in, holding 2 wooden shurikens in his right hand, as he yelled, "Today is the day I take that hat from you!" He fell to the ground after tripping on his own scarf, he got up and said "YOU! YOU TRIPPED ME!"

"Nope, you tripped your own scarf…" Naruto sighed. He looked back and forth between Sandaime and the little boy until the old man explained,

"He's my grandson, Konohamaru, and it's the 23rd time today…" the hokage sighed, lighting his pipe and began to smoking. Konohamaru smirked as he knew nobody would dare be angry with the 'honourable grandson of the third hokage'. Oh how wrong he was.

"And see if I give a damn!" Naruto threw a punch to Konohamaru's gut as he was slammed into the other side of the wall. Just as the punch connected, a tall man with a blue bandana, black glasses, and full blue suit with 2 swirling patterns on each shoulder exclaimed

"There you are, honourable grandson! I've been searching for you! Don't ever run away by yourself, and especially don't go near that… _boy_ …" he said, in a elegant and authoritative voice, emphasizing on the word "boy" with disgust.

Naruto looked up at the adult's eyes, narrowed his own, and said, "Those eyes… You look at me with those eyes… The same way every other person in the village does: filled with hatred. And here I thought adults were supposed to be smart," hinting that with Yondaime's seal, there was no way the fox would be able to escape.

"I'm not following you, Ebisu-sensei. Blondie is my new boss! He acknowledges me for who I am, not only as the 'oh so honourable grandson' that everyone bows down to!" Konohamaru exclaimed, shocking everyone except Sandaime. He knew that the honourable grandson only wanted to be acknowledged and not live in his grandfather's shadow. He showed a smile to the three ninjas.

Naruto looked at Konohamaru with a confused face and asked, "Do you like ramen, the food of gods?" starting to drool. He wiped it off with his orange sleeve.

"What's ramen?" he cocked his face sideways to think, "and what do you mean by food of go-"

"THE FOOD OF GODS! RAMEN! WHAT DO _YOU_ MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT RAMEN IS?" Naruto shouted, obviously frustrated that he had no idea what ramen was. "You are coming with me NOW and we will eat RAMEN," he continued. Grabbing the little boy's arm, he ran as fast as he could, straight to his favourite restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen.

Brriiiing briiiing! Naruto rang the bell for the waitress, Ayame, a girl in her late teens with long, dark brown hair and large black eyes, in white robes with folded sleeves and a bandana of the same colour. She came out from the storage and saw the two little kids sitting there, waiting for the ramen.

"Hey there, Naruto, Konohamaru, what do you want today? Oh, by the way, the first bowl's on the house for our favourite customer!" She smiled at Naruto and looked at Konohamaru, staring at him for a few seconds before adding, "Aren't you the hokage's grandson?"

"That's right! But don't call me 'honourable grandson'. I'm KONOHAMARU! KONOHAMARU, YA GOT THAT?" Konohamaru yelled, proudly saying that he doesn't care that he's the third's grandson.

Ayame smiled. He was just like Naruto, always trying to be acknowledged and wants to step out of his shadow. "Alright, Kon-kun!" Konohamaru blushed while Ayame continued, "2 bowls on the house it is! So, what do you want?" Ayame handed a menu to the kids.

"Twomisotwochickentwoporkthreebeefplease!" Naruto said, so quickly that it was just a jumble of words.

"Slow down, Naruto. If I can't hear the order, you won't get any ramen!" Ayame smiled.

"2 miso, 2 chicken, 2 pork, and 3 beef, please!" Naruto said swiftly, just slow enough for Ayame to hear.

"1 pork, please" Konohamaru said, after detailed investigation of the menu.

"Alright, the first bowls are coming up in 5 minutes!" Ayame replied, "Hey, father, Kono-kun and Naruto are here!" she said loudly, so Teuchi, her father, could hear her.

Teuchi came out from the back. With a ladle in hand, he asked, "Hey Naruto, how's it going?" He always asked how Naruto's day was going, since he knew how most people treated Naruto, and he always wanted to make him know that he cares about him.

With a mischievous grin, Naruto whispered "I'm gonna give the hokages a wonderful surprise," he giggled evilly.

Teuchi sighed, knowing that it was his prank week. It was the same every year: Naruto gets beaten up, then he spends the next week ruining every aspect of life of every person who harmed him, and to Teuchi's understanding – that includes the village, which also involves the lovely new faces of the hokage monument.

–= Back with Mebuki Banshee =–

A cleanly shaved head complemented with snake bite-marks and a pale face; a now bald banshee (yes, still a banshee) came out of a torture room with eyes obviously worn out from the horrible tortur-punishment session. As soon as she was out of the room, she immediately fainted because the room had seals that increased blood-flow and forces the mind to remain conscious, whichincreases the effectiveness of the interrogation sessions.

Anko walked out with the snakes, covered in a deep red liquid. The snakes licked blood off of each other, savouring the taste. After looking clean, with the exception of saliva, the snakes retreated back into the crazy kunoichi's sleeves.

Anko grabbed the woman by the neck and used chakra powered jumps to quickly get her to the hospital. She knew that if Mebuki died, the civilian council would call for not only her blood, but her head too. But that wasn't why she took the council member to the hospital, oh no. It was to find out if her hair was truly natural, more specifically, naturally pink. It was the last stage of her experiment and she would never miss the chance to find out.

Anko dropped Mebuki at the hospital, now running to the hokage tower to report on the job. She was twitching with excitement when an ANBU came to her saying that there's someone from Iwagakure for her to break.

It was no secret that Iwagakure absolutely despised Konohagakure for what their Yondaime did at the end of the 3rd shinobi world war. The story of a continuous yellow flash that led to over 300 dead shinobis in under 1 minute: this was what drained Minato up to the point where he was in a coma for nearly 2 and a half weeks, before waking up with temporary amnesia that had left him without the ability to use either rasengan or hiraishin. After 6 months of rest, he was as good as new, and was running as the hokage at that point.

The snake mistress threw her cloth ball with a kunai at the window, and surprisingly, it didn't even leave a scratch on the glass. Sandaime turned around and looked at Anko, and did the one thing Anko wasn't looking forward to: a laugh. A very loud laugh that made the old man fall off his chair, clutching his stomach as he settled down and climbed back onto the chair.

Anko was furious. Her absolutely amazing entrance was ruined by tempered glass! How rude! Deciding not to walk, she used shunshin to teleport into the hokage's office. When she got inside, she was SOOOOO going to squeeze the life out of Sandaime with her snake triplet. The moment she appeared in the room, 4 ANBU immediately restrained her, while a fifth one slapped two seals to her back: a movement and a chakra restriction seal. Anko cursed loudly, then started to wail like a baby. Apparently Hiruzen had forgotten to bring the voice restriction seal.

After a few minutes of nonstop cussing and cursing at the damn hokage, she slowly stopped the cries for help. When the seals wore off, Anko began talking about her tor-punishment with the loudmouth pinkie, when 2 Chūnins urgently rushed into the room.

"Hokage-sama! Naruto has defaced the Hokage monument!" a chūnin with silver hair and just-above-the neck-length hair and a deep blue bandana with a leaf insignia on the front reported

Anko laughed, "2 chūnins trying to chase a 5 year-old? Standards these days have dropped…" Sighing, she looked at the monument. It was just about noon, soow did a 5 year old manage to vandalize the entire monument in broad daylight and only got found out at the end? Returning her thoughts back to the office, the other chūnin said,

"My, my, you have absolutely no idea how hard it is to catch him! All the chūnins are in a game of 'Catch the Orange'. Why? Because Naruto wears a kill-me orange jumpsuit! And we still can't get him! The game is set up so that whoever catches him can choose 2 people for gate duty until someone else catches him again!"

"You should know who Chiriku is, right? He was the only one to catch Naruto, EVER, and now the unfortunately duo of Kotetsu and Izumo is on guard duty forever."

"Not like we actually really care about them, but we do buy them popcorn so they will owe us."

"But I'd love to catch him…" The silvered haired chūnin smiled evilly.

Hiruzen eyed him with suspicion as he moved on, "Now now, Anko, how did it go?" The moment he said mentioned her name, she smiled. Not just any smile, no it was a smile that Anko has every time after a relaxing torture session.

"Alright, you've had your fun, now can you please get Naruto in here. My last conversation was cut off when he dragged Konohamaru to Ichiraku Ramen…" Anko shunshinned away as Sandaime turned to the Chūnins, "You're dismissed" The Chūnins walked out of the room. When they had their backs turned, Hiruzen took out an orange book from a seal underneath his table.

2 shurikens appeared from the bookcase and slammed into the windowsill as an ANBU appeared where the shurikens were. There was a tiny scratch on the lion's mask. "Your skills have gotten rusty, lion," the one with a lizard mask stepped out. "Lizard, I've been on guard for 2 years. Ihaven't had much time to train." Hiruzen thought about it and said,

"Well then, I suppose all four of you ANBUs have 3 months to get as much training done as you can. You will be doing the ANBU test again after the 3 months is up. If you fail the ANBU entrance test, you will retire as a Jōnin."

Boar, Lion, Cow, and Bat had shocked faces behind their animal masks. They certainly did not see that coming, and now with their ANBU status on the line, they would train as hard as it is humanly possible for the next 3 months, so that they won't get demoted to Jōnins. "Hai," they replied at the same time.

"Well? What are you waiting for? GO!" The ANBU all shunshinned out of the building to the ANBU training centre.

As the team captain, Boar decided to take charge of their training. "We will do team training. All the combined jutsus will be trained on the first 10 days. For the next month, I want all of us to do physical training. We will wear weights and blindfolds at all times to increase our strength and senses. Lastly, the rest of the time left will be for your own training. Do not slack off unless you want to go train some fresh genins. We will meet at number 6 ANBU special training grounds tomorrow at is late runs 100 laps. Dismissed."

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I wrote about 500 words every now and then and it's not fast enough! sorry :/


End file.
